The utilization of dielectric multilayer systems in the construction of macroscopic interference filters and reflectors is known, as is the utilization of rigid gravity structures having precisely defined grating constants as resonators in waveguide systems for lasers.
A shortcoming of these last-cited structures is, above all, the inherent problem of achieving a precise, desired grating constant in a particular such structure owing to the characteristics of the materials used for grating structure construction.
In the case of optical communications transmission equipment utilizing semiconductor laser transmitters, the wide band emission spectrum of these lasers in relation to the desired high data transmission rates is also disadvantageous.